


Peach peaches peach lovers

by Madrisbon



Category: APH - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:54:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27387517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madrisbon/pseuds/Madrisbon
Summary: 第一个是名词，第二个是动词，告密的意思，第三个是形容词，桃色的，暧昧的
Relationships: Netherlands&Portugal（Hetalia）, Netherlands/Portugal (Hetalia), 荷葡
Kudos: 2





	Peach peaches peach lovers

抬头去望此刻的天空，脑子里第一个出现的形容词显得过分少女。  
桃色。  
盛夏的余烬温柔地洒在海面上，波光粼粼着果冻般的光泽与色彩。  
慢摇的音量被潮水微涌抑或海鸟欢畅的叫声压了一头，被摇稀释了的桃味汽水酥麻在舌尖，奇奇怪怪的口感却并不招人讨厌。  
“来一口？”对上荷兰人的目光，佩德罗笑着想要将汽水递过去，然而中途手腕一转，“不好意思，忘了你有洁癖。”  
霍兰德看着造作的粉红色包装，丝毫不想掩饰眼底的嫌弃。  
“一年下来，我们总能拥有那么几天，会突然很喜欢甜的东西。”佩德罗枕着手臂，望向车窗外，“当然，霍兰德对其免疫。”  
漫长的殖民统治历史烙在巴哈马群岛的每一寸土地，新世界的足音早已在哥伦布登陆时响起，随后西班牙人同英国人的争夺让硝烟弥漫了整整一百多年，战争的终结并没有带来平和安宁，密密麻麻的种植园与疯狂的走私似乎攫夺了这里最后的希望。  
然而就在这似乎被造物主抛弃的地方，却诞生了独一无二的，粉红色的沙滩，就像少女的桃色幻梦，蜜桃味的糖霜融化成阿忒斯温柔目光里的明月，情人们并肩漫步于此，心尖朦胧着的甜也会被无限放大吧。  
真是神奇又极端的地方。  
平心而论，这种地方和荷兰人来似乎有些浪费，海水漫溢的夜晚适合做些什么？而霍兰德会做些什么呢？研究回程的飞机票、以考研的目光欣赏隶属航海时代的遗址、或者亲力亲为地处理某些并不需要他处理的事物？  
认真到可怕也算独特的魅力。  
“先说好，你情我愿出来度假，我可不支付出场费。”  
“当然。你什么时候付过出场费。”  
“现在。”葡萄牙人伸了个懒腰，无视“行车安全第一”的高速路牌，在荷兰人的脸上轻轻啄了一下。  
桃子味汽水晃了晃，喝了一半所以开盖不至于溢出来。  
“你这家伙……”  
佩德罗笑得一脸纯良。

“就在这一段停吧。”铁丝网围住了海滩里的无人区。不少讨厌热闹的游客只能悻悻离开。  
落日被褪色的铁丝网切割开，就像煎蛋一样。  
“你怎么进去？”  
佩德罗挑了挑眉。  
“你的身高……我觉得可以……”  
“……”  
“反正你肯定也是在车上处理事情，帮个忙吧。”  
佩德罗赤脚踩在霍兰德肩头的时候，似乎看到了黑气自他身上四溢。  
“跳过去的时候小心点，别被铁丝钩到。”然而他例行关心。  
“好嘞。”

夕阳最终变化成诡谲的粉色，粉色沉淀成幽幽的紫色。应和着粉色的海滩，深蓝的海水，珍珠似的浪一波一波舒缓涌起。  
桃色的天，桃色的地，近处远处都是这甜蜜的色彩。  
一年一次的甜瘾很容易就得到满足。  
正想掏出相机拍几张作为留念，突然发现自己什么都没有带。  
真是伤脑筋。  
“咔嚓——”  
“你叹气的样子比假笑的样子好看多了。”举着相机的荷兰人认真地收下了眼前的景色。  
“我什么时候假笑过了。”佩德罗张开手臂，“你怎么进来的。”  
“现在。”他抬手抛来一瓶东西，“钱。”  
竟然能让眼前这个男人花不必要的钱。粉色海滩的形象瞬间高大。  
“什么啊……这不是我喝的汽水吗？”  
“还没喝完。浪费可不太好。”  
“你不尝尝？”  
“喝了一口才想进来的。”  
幽幽的紫色又沉淀成纯纯的紫色。月亮的影子更加明晰。  
“很甜吧。”  
“嗯。”  
无论你喜不喜欢吃糖，一年中总有几天，你会突然很喜欢甜的东西。

fin


End file.
